One long year
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather meets this amazing guy named Alejandro at a party and the two of them hit it off really well, the only problem is Heather lied about her age and it turns out Alejandro is her teacher!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

It was the last night of Summer vacation and it was the last night for a party. There was a bonfire in the woods, there were at least 100 people there, so when Courtney's boyfriend Duncan heard about it from his friend Geoff, the three of them decided to head up to the party.

Unfortunately for Heather, Duncan and Courtney took off to make out somewhere which left her alone and bored. Heather already drank enough to give herself a good hangover and she didn't know anyone else there, most of these kids at this party were in college, while Heather was only 17 years old.

There was a bag of marshmallows sitting by the fire, Heather shoved about 4 on a stick and decided to see how long it would take for them to turn black and burn off entirely while she sipped on wine coolers. A dark skinned man sat next to her, Heather glanced up at him and then back at her marshmallow.

"You look like you're having a lot of fun." He told her. "I'm Alejandro."

"Names Heather." she told him. "My head is pounding, my ride is making out with her boyfriend and this place kinda sucks."

"I agree with you." Alejandro laughed. "Can I have a marshmallow?"

"Go crazy." Heather tossed him the bag.

"I haven't seen you around before and I go to these things often." Alejandro laughed. "I'm 24 and how old are you?"

"I'm 22." Heather lied.

"I just graduated and I thought I would hang out with a few friends and come here." Alejandro told her. "You know, if you're that bored I can give you a ride home."

"Courtney's going to be awhile anyway." Heather glanced at the time on her phone. Heather just wanted to go home and shower. "Yeah, let's go."

* * *

The drive to Heather's house was fun, they talked about music, TV shows and they told stories about themselves from the past, as it turned out, they had a lot in common. When they finally got to Heather's house, she was disappointed, she liked talking with him. Heather decided to lean in and kiss him, he didn't pull away from her, he wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her back. When the kiss finally ended Alejandro grabbed a pen from the floor of his car and wrote his number on her hand.

"Call me." Alejandro told her. "You're an amazing girl, Heather."

"You're not so bad yourself." Heather blushed and got out of the car. "I'll see you around."

After Alejandro left, Heather quickly went upstairs to take a shower. She had school tomorrow morning.

* * *

The next morning when Heather woke up, it was because someone was throwing a pillow at her head, that someone was Courtney who looked rather irritated with her.

"Okay! I'm up." Heather groaned.

"Thanks for ditching me last night." Courtney smirked. "I was worried about you! I called your cell phone like 5 times, how did you even get home?"

"Oh, I met this cute guy." Heather told her as she threw her clothes on. "I have so much in common with him, plus he's really hot and he's a great kisser!"

"Are you going to see him again?" Courtney asked.

"Duh!" Heather blushed. "He gave me his number."

"Tell me about him in the car, we're going to be late on the first day." Courtney sighed.

* * *

Heather got her schedule for the year, Courtney and Heather didn't have any classes together and Courtney was bitching because Heather made them late for class because she was insisting on telling Courtney all about Alejandro. Heather was supposed to be in English class by now, she was already 15 minutes on the first day. Heather walked in and everyone stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry I'm late." Heather lied, she wasn't sorry, she was busy talking about her hot new guy she met. "My name is Heather."

"Nice of you to join us, Heather." Alejandro told her. "I'm Mr. Burremeto."

He was writing something on the board and when he turned around, their eyes locked. Both of them realized how awkward this is. Heather had made out with her teacher last night and now she knew that he knew she lied about her age.

* * *

**Okay, so someone wrote something like this months ago with Gwen and Trent and I liked it, they never updated it though so I decided to do my own version with Heather and Alejandro. Hope you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather sat down in her seat and said nothing the whole class. The only time he even went near her was when he was passing out the books. This was the worst day ever. Heather really wanted to know if she could transfer classes. When the bell finally rang, everyone quickly left their seats and hurried out, Heather attempted to do the same but luck wasn't on her side with that.

"Heather?" Alejandro smirked at her. "Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure?" Heather stood at the front of his desk as he shut the door and sat down at his desk.

"Tell me Heather." Alejandro smirked. "How stupid are you to still be in High School at the age of 22?"

"Real cute." Heather rolled her eyes. "Look, this is just awkward. I lied about my age and I'm obviously not 22, so can we just drop it? I'm going to see if I can switch out of your class."

"Fine." Alejandro sighed. "I think that's the best thing for us. You didn't tell anyone did you?"

"No." Heather told him. "I showed up 20 minutes late to class and I couldn't look at anything except my desk because it was embarrassing."

"Can we just keep this between you and me?" Alejandro asked her. "Being a new teacher here, I can't have my reputation ruined before I even have one."

"Whatever." Heather stood up. "Can I leave now?"

"Si." Alejandro stood up. "I have a class anyway."

* * *

Heather walked through the hallway and found the locker that she was assigned. She sighed as he failed to get it opened.

"What a great first day." Heather punched her locker and groaned.

"Here" Duncan punched the locker open and leaned against the one next to hers and smirked. "What the hell happened to you last night?"

"You were making out with Courtney and I got bored so I found someone who was going my way." Heather tossed her book in the locker and slammed it shut. "Thanks for helping me with my locker."

"Courtney was pissed you know." Duncan smirked. "You know how she gets. She thought you got kidnapped or something! I figured you just hooked up with someone."

"I didn't hook up with anyone." Heather blushed.

"Uh-huh. Sure." Duncan rolled his eyes. "I have History next. I'm gonna bail with Geoff and go see a movie. Courtney would never agree to come and would flip if I told her, so do you wanna go?"

"No." Heather told him. "I was already late getting to school."

"Tell Courtney I ditched after school." Duncan told Heather. "I don't want her to text me throwing a fit and getting in trouble."

"That's cute. Bad boy Duncan won't get his goody two shoes girlfriend in trouble." Heather smirked.

"Shut up!" Duncan smirked and walked off. Heather rolled her eyes and walked off to her next class.

* * *

After school was over Heather walked to Courtney's car to see her already sitting in the driver's seat playing on her phone. She was muttering to herself and was cursing. When Heather opened the door and got in the car, Courtney threw her phone on Heather's lap.

"Take my stupid phone!" Courtney groaned. "Duncan's pissing me off. He won't text me back and I haven't seen him since this morning!"

"Duncan and Geoff went to the movies." Heather laughed. "He told me not to tell you."

"Heather!" Courtney yelled "Why didn't you tell me that he did that!"

"I promised." Heather smirked. "My house or yours?"

"Mine." Courtney sighed. "So, when are you going to tell me about this mystery man of yours?"

"Never." Heather laughed. "It's not a mystery and he's not my man. We made out and he took me home. That's all."

"That's all?" Courtney asked. "I want details Heather! Did you at least get his name?"

"Yeah." Heather smiled. "His name was Alejandro."

"I like it." Courtney giggled as she pulled out of the parking lot. "Hot Spanish guy?"

"Yeah." Heather blushed.

"Any reason you aren't seeing him again?" Courtney asked.

"I just don't think that it would work." Heather lied. "Can we not talk about my nonexistent love life?"

"Whatever." Courtney rolled her eyes. "Don't blame me because you're single."

Heather rolled her eyes as Courtney turned the music up in her car. Heather wasn't about to tell Courtney that she made out with her teacher the night before and she wasn't so sure she wanted to switch out of that class anymore.

* * *

**You guys like this? I hope so because It's growing on me and I'm already excited to get to the next few chapters where they actually get together, which shouldn't be a spoiler when they already made out in chapter one. ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

Heather was already regretting her choice to go to Courtney's house. The second they got there Courtney started throwing a fit about Duncan and then she called Duncan and the two of them started yelling at each other over the phone. This wasn't that surprising, this has been happening since they started going out two years ago. Eventually Courtney got off the phone with Duncan and made her and Heather some popcorn, Heather smirked at Courtney the second she came in the room.

"I can't believe he would bail on the first day!" Courtney yelled, placing the bowl in Heather's lap. "He can be so irresponsible!"

"He's coming over, isn't he?" Heather smirked.

"Shut up!" Courtney playfully smacked Heather.

"That's a yes?" Heather laughed.

Within 10 minutes Duncan was at the door and Courtney started to yell at him some more. He ignored her and swiped a soda from her fridge and then sat in between Heather and Courtney and smirked.

"So, we know I went to the movies." Duncan smiled at Courtney "How did everyone else's day go?"

"Nothing great." Heather told them.

"Best day ever!" Courtney happily told them. "I signed up to be in charge of the school's yearbook this year! Oh, and I signed up to be a tutor and I'm joining the debate team!"

"Seriously?" Heather rolled her eyes. "Leave it to Courtney to sign up for everything on the first day. Are you signing up for Volley Ball this year?"

"Sign ups are tomorrow." Courtney told him. "You're going to try out with me, right?"

"Obviously. The team is nothing without me." Heather told her. "We all know that."

"Does this mean that I'm going to have to stay at school even longer?" Duncan sighed.

"If you're going to be a supportive boyfriend you will." Courtney smirked at him. "Seriously, you better be there!"

"It's getting late." Heather glanced at her phone. "Courtney, can you take me home?"

"Sure." Courtney agreed. "Duncan, while I'm gone you better not delete all my recorded TV shows again."

* * *

When Heather woke up the next morning, she groaned at the time. It was 6:43am and Heather decided to take a shower and drive to school on her own, Courtney knew she did this from time to time. When she got to school, she figured she would attempt to change out of Alejandro's class, However they told her they wouldn't remove her until next semester. Heather hated her school. How did they expect her to deal with him for a whole semester! After this happened, Heather decided that she was just going to sit in her car until it was time for class. As she was walking to her car, she ended up bumping into Alejandro, who was walking in.

"Oh...Sorry." Heather apologized for almost hitting him with the door. He held it open for her to leave.

"You're here early." Alejandro told her.

"Yeah, I tried to switch out of your class." Heather told him. "They won't let me until next semester!"

"Seriously?" Alejandro rolled his eyes. "Just great..."

"It's not my fault." Heather crossed her arms. "I made the effort and tried to switch!"

"How do you suggest we deal with this?" Alejandro asked her.

"I don't know, you're the teacher." Heather smirked at him.

"Fine." Alejandro glared at her. "I'll see you in class."

* * *

Heather made it most of the day without seeing Alejandro. She dreaded going to his class. She was thinking about just going home. It was the last class of the day anyway. She knew if she skipped it, he would most likely write her up. This was going to be a long year dealing with that jerk. Heather walked into the room and found an empty seat in the back by Bridgette, Geoff's girlfriend that Heather found annoying. Courtney was the one who liked Bridgette, Heather couldn't stand her but tolerated her for the sake of the 'Group' they were in.

"Hey Heather." Bridgette smiled at her as Heather sat next to her. "Isn't it cool that we have class together?"

"Yeah, so much fun." Heather faked a smile.

"Plus, we have that new hot teacher!" Bridgette giggled. "Isn't he cute?"

"No." Heather rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say that. On a scale of 1 to 10, he's like a 2."

"Do you think he's single?" Bridgette giggled as Alejandro walked in the classroom.

"Someone like him?" Heather smirked. "You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Like you would." Bridgette rolled her eyes as Alejandro started his lecture. Bridgette listened to every word he said. All the girls in the room seemed to. Heather rolled her eyes, they were all desperate and delusional if they thought he would date any of them. Heather kept thinking about how he was a jerk and wanted nothing more than to get out of this class.

"Heather, tell me what the most important part of the paragraph is." Alejandro told Heather. Heather had no clue what was going on or that he even wrote something on the board, let alone what he said was the most important.

"Uh...The middle?" Heather answered awkwardly.

"No." Alejandro smirked at her. "Pay attention."

This went on for the whole class. Alejandro would ask really difficult questions to Heather and nobody else. It irked her so bad. When the bell rang Heather was practically the first one out the door.

* * *

Heather met Courtney after class in the gym to sign up for Volley Ball and try out. Courtney was excited to be there. She was a killer when she played. This was the 3rd year they would be doing this together. Courtney was growing impatient, the coach was late and Duncan was complaining about being bored.

"Where the hell is Maggie?" Courtney sighed. Maggie has been the coach as long as she could remember and she was never late. Finally after 20 minutes of waiting, the gym doors finally opened and Alejandro walked in and looked at the girls.

"Hello ladies." Alejandro smiled at all the girls.

"Who the hell are you?!" Courtney demanded to know.

"My name is Mr. Burremeto and I'll be coaching everyone this year." Alejandro told the girls. "There are 12 of you here and I assume you all played before, right?"

"Yes." Courtney told him.

"Then you're all on the team." Alejandro told them. "I look forward to seeing you all at practice every Tuesday and Wednesday."

"No try outs?" Courtney pouted "What fun is that?"

"Shut up Courtney!" Duncan yelled from the bleachers. "He said no auditions! I would like to leave without you making this into something huge! You're on the team! just shut up!"

"Who are you?" Alejandro looked at Duncan and Courtney.

"I'm her boyfriend." Duncan walked over to her. "The boyfriend who wants to leave without Courtney trying to make a big deal about everything!"

"I'm a winner." Courtney crossed her arms. "Is it my fault that there isn't auditions? I want to audition anyway!"

"NO!" Duncan sighed and picked Courtney up while she started yelling at him. "Let's go, Court!" The other girls left shortly after, leaving Heather there alone with Alejandro.

"I'm not joining the team." Heather told him. "Not if you're coaching it."

"Why?" Alejandro smirked. "Afraid you can't handle it? I'm assuming that would be the Courtney who you attended that party with?"

"Yes, that's Courtney." Heather rolled her eyes. "I thought we weren't talking about that anymore."

"Tell me, Heather." Alejandro smirked at her. "Did you plan on coming here just for me? I mean, you joined for me, didn't you?"

"Ego much?" Heather laughed. "I've been on this team for years. Why are you coaching the girls team anyway?"

"Why not?" Alejandro smirked. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess." Heather rolled her eyes. "You're the teacher."

"You wanna get coffee with me?" Alejandro asked her. "Right now?"

"I drove to school myself today." Heather found herself blushing.

"I drove too." Alejandro told her. "How about we both take our cars to the coffee shop and talk there?"

"Seriously?" Heather asked.

"Si." Alejandro smiled at her. "Coffee on me."

"Sure." Heather blushed as she agreed. She couldn't believe that she was doing this again. How was this happening?

* * *

**So, Heather agreed to go out for coffee with him! what's gonna happen? I know the answers! How do you like it? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nada.**

* * *

The two of them made it to the coffee shop and ordered their drinks. Heather went to pay for her drink and Alejandro wouldn't allow it, he was insisting that he would pay. They sat down at a table in the corner as Alejandro smiled at Heather who couldn't help but blush.

"This is awkward." Heather admitted.

"I agree, but it shouldn't have to be." Alejandro told her. "Look, I'm sorry for picking on you in class today. It's just hard not to. from what I can tell, you're my type."

"I'm your type?" Heather rolled her eyes. "That's really great. your type is an underage girl that's in your class."

"No, my type is apparently the underage, sarcastic girl in my class who lies about her age." Alejandro smirked. "Do you know the girl I'm talking about? The one who hardly pays attention in class?"

"Why am I your type anyway?" Heather asked him. "You're hot! You can get any girl you want especially since you're coaching the girls Volley ball team now."

"You really think I'm hot?" Alejandro smiled at her and Heather started to blush.

"Just a bit." Heather told him as she sipped her coffee. "Nothing to write home about."

"I have a confession to make." Alejandro took a sip of his coffee "Today in class, you were the only person I noticed."

"You're not my type." Heather told him. "I hang out with bad boys and people who know what they want in life."

"I'll have you know that I'm quite the bad boy when I'm not teaching." Alejandro winked at her.

"Oh please!" Heather laughed. "The words teacher and bad boy should never be used in the same sentence."

"They are in my book." Alejandro told her. "I'll prove it to you if you give me a chance."

"What are you saying?" Heather smirked. "You think you and I should date?"

"I think we should try." Alejandro told her. "You're not like other girls, Heather."

"What if I tell the school district on you?" Heather asked him with a smirk on her face

"You won't." Alejandro smirked at her. "I know you won't. You like me or you never would have agreed to come here with me."

"You know if we do this that nobody can know, right?" Heather asked him. "I mean it! that means that you need to act like a teacher around me."

"Obviously." Alejandro told her. "I'm not an idiot you know."

"I would hope not." Heather rolled her eyes. "You're supposed to be my teacher."

"Heather, wait until you see the things that I can teach you." Alejandro winked at her and Heather blushed.

"I should be getting home." Heather smiled at him as she stood up to throw away the rest of her drink. "I have to do homework and take a shower."

"I'll see you in class tomorrow." Alejandro stood up and the two of them walked to their cars. As Heather was getting into hers, Alejandro quickly opened her car door for her and spun her around, kissing her on the lips. Heather wasn't sure what was going on but she was pretty sure she liked it. the whole drive home she continued to blush.

* * *

Heather was laying on her bed with iTunes opened. She was playing Katy Perry and was on facebook looking at stupid statues by her friends. Geoff was the only one who even posted anything remotely amusing. Heather's cell phone started to ring and she saw it was Courtney calling her. Heather took a deep breath and hoped that Courtney didn't ask anything else about Alejandro! Maybe she wouldn't put two and two together and figure it out.

"Hey Courtney." Heather quickly answered. "What's up?"

"Where have you been?!" Courtney yelled. "I texted you hours ago! I wanted to know what you thought about the new coach! Can you believe he didn't even make us try out?! I think he's completely unprofessional and should not be allowed to just show up and let EVERYONE on the team! Then our team will be full of losers and I can't be on a team full of losers!"

"Courtney, you worry too much." Heather sighed. "It's the same team as last year, I think we'll be okay."

"Yeah, I guess." Courtney sighed. Heather thought she sounded annoyed. "So, this weekend I was thinking that you, me, Bridgette and Gwen could all go and get our nails done at the mall this weekend?"

"Wait...Gwen?" Heather asked her. "You mean that really depressed looking goth chick? Since when do we hang out with her?!"

"She's dating Trent and Geoff parties with Trent a lot." Courtney told her. "Duncan asked me to if we could include her in our group."

"I don't even like Bridgette that much." Heather sighed. "Now I get stuck with some goth girl? Thank you, Courtney."

"How do you hate Bridgette?" Courtney asked her. "I mean, she's been hanging out with us for over a year now!"

"She's not my type." Heather sighed. "I don't like the girls who want to save the world and recycle and do all that crap. All she ever wants to do is talk about Geoff and parties and guys!"

"So, do you want to go with us?" Courtney asked her, completely ignoring Heather's statement.

"I'll let you know tomorrow." Heather quickly told her. "I don't know what I'm doing this weekend."

"Alright." Courtney sighed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning?"

"Nah." Heather smiled to herself. "I think I'm going to walk tomorrow."

"You sure?" Courtney confirmed.

"Yeah." Heather smiled. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Heather hung up the phone and grabbed the phone number that Alejandro gave her a few days ago.

_"Pick me up for school tomorrow?" _Heather typed and sat and waited for a reply. Not even 10 minutes later she got a reply. _"Okay. I'll pick you up around 7." _

The smile on her face never seemed to leave her face that night. Heather couldn't wait to see him tomorrow.

* * *

**There we go! Yes, I'm rushing it a bit. However, I want it to be slightly rushed so it can come crashing down on them. Yes, I have plans for this! =) **


End file.
